Mélancolie d'août
by janiejones77
Summary: Dans une petite ville de NouvelleAngleterre en 1962, les gens sont touchés de diverses façons par la mort de Marilyn Monroe.


Le 5 août 1962, était une journée chaude et lumineuse, comme tant d'autres cet été-là. La ville de McGarry dans l'état du New Hampshire, avait revêtue le calme anodin et confortable qui caractérise les dimanches matins dans les petites villes américaines. Les vastes collines se profilaient au loin, se superposant dans des teintes délavées de rose et de turquoise, se découpant sur le ciel d'un bleu limpide, typique de l'été. McGarry était encore endormie. Ses rues principales, Main Street, Maple Street et Ste. Mary Road, qui permettait d'accéder à la route nationale, étaient désertes, sommeillant sous le soleil levant.

WBCH, la station de radio locale, dont l'émetteur se dressait sur Kingston Hill, le point le plus élevé de la ville, annonça la nouvelle très tôt le matin. Marilyn Monroe était décédée cette nuit, à sa résidence de Los Angeles. Elle avait 36 ans.

Le premier habitant de McGarry à entendre la nouvelle, fut Josh Everwood, un fermier célibataire, qui devait se lever aux aurores pour s'occuper de la ferme. Il buvait son café, lorsque l'animateur déclara d'une voix grave que Norma Jeane Baker, alias Marilyn Monroe, était morte. Josh reposa doucement sa tasse ébréchée sur la table de bois ternie et leva les yeux vers l'affiche de Marilyn Monroe dans _Sept ans de réflexion_, qui était accrochée au-dessus du four électrique.

Marianne Woolworth, âgée de dix-neuf ans, était une lève-tôt. Elle aimait profiter de moments de solitude avant le réveil de toute la famille. Ses parents et ses deux frères faisaient souvent la grasse matinée le dimanche. La jeune femme se préparait son déjeuner favori, du pain doré et des œufs au plat. Elle décolla délicatement les œufs de la poêle à l'aide d'une spatule et alluma le poste de radio posé sur le comptoir. Il était réglé sur la station locale et elle changea prestement de fréquence pour KBBC, une station de New York, qui diffusait du rock'n'roll en permanence.

Marianne fronça le nez en entendant la voix veloutée de Marilyn Monroe chanter _I want to be loved by you. _KBBC programmait Buddy Holly, Elvis, Chuck Berry, et Chubby Checker. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendue de chansons de Marilyn à ce poste. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et reporta son attention sur les aliments qui grésillaient dans la poêle.

La voix de Marilyn mourut et l'animateur déclara d'une voix puissante, qu'une nouvelle-choc était tombée deux heures plus tôt. Marilyn Monroe n'était plus. Éberluée, Marianne resta debout, devant le four électrique, la spatule à la main. Dehors, un train sifflait à quelques kilomètres de là, filant à travers les prés verdoyants.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le pays et on ne tarda pas à apprendra que tout indiquait que Marilyn Monroe s'était suicidée en ingurgitant des barbituriques. La mort de la blonde actrice était au centre de toutes les conversations. Au _Hanford's Grill_, un snack-bar situé sur la rue principale, les gens se mêlaient les uns aux autres, oubliant tous leurs différends et leurs divergences d'opinion et discutaient de Marilyn Monroe. Dans le restaurant, elle était la vedette. Non seulement dans les discussions des clients, mais également en image, où son visage souriant était accroché sur les murs, aux côtés d'Elvis et Humphrey Bogart. L'affiche du film _Les hommes préfèrent les blondes, _accueillait ceux qui pénétraient dans l'endroit et on pouvait presque entendre Marilyn clamer « _Diamond's are a girls best friends_. » Elle avait aussi sa place derrière le comptoir, juste à côté du tableau noir sur lequel était inscrit le menu du jour. Soupe aux légumes, poulet en sauce et tarte aux pommes, le tout pour 25 _cents_. Marilyn trônait aussi sur la porte des toilettes des femmes, James Dean étant à l'honneur sur celle des hommes.

Helen, la propriétaire du restaurant, déposa quelques exemplaires du journal du week-end sur le comptoir, tout en sachant qu'ils disparaîtraient en un temps record. L'équipe du journal avait préparé une édition spéciale sur Marilyn Monroe, faite à la va-vite. Elle contenait dix pages, dont la plupart étaient des photos – l'actrice dans Les _Misfits_, son dernier film, une autre avec Arthur Miller, Marilyn dans une pub de Chanel #5, la jeune femme posant dans une robe blanche majestueuse, ici avec Joe Di Maggio, là à l'anniversaire du président Kennedy. C'était une véritable orgie de photos, toutes splendides et un brin nostalgiques.

Dès qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, les dirigeants du cinéma de McGarry, changèrent leur programmation du tout au tout et décidèrent de projeter en boucle _Les Désaxés_, _Sept ans de réflexion_, _Certains l'aiment chaud_ et _Les hommes préfèrent les blondes_. Dès l'ouverture du cinéma à dix heures, les habitants de la ville s'entassèrent dans la salle obscure et aérée, fuyant le soleil irritant et sa chaleur inconfortable. Pendant des heures, Marilyn Monroe revécue juste pour eux, illuminant l'écran géant.

À la station de radio locale, dont le studio avait pignon sur Carnergy Street, juste en bas de Kinston Hill, Chris Morgensen, l'animateur du dimanche matin, fumait cigarette sur cigarette, faisant tourner les disques sur la platine et prenant la parole entre deux morceaux, glissant de temps à autre un mot sur la mort de Marilyn Monroe.

- Et maintenant, voici le dernier succès des Contours, _Do you love me. _Montez le volume et profitez-en à fond!

Il replaça son casque sur ses oreilles et lut rapidement l'édition spéciale du journal qui ne lui apprit rien de nouveau sur la mort de Marilyn Monroe. Elle avait été découverte morte dans sa maison de Brentwood à Los Angeles. Décédée de ce qui ressemblait fort à une overdose de barbituriques.

Chris tira une bouffée de sa cigarette à demie consumée, tapant du pied en écoutant la musique. La radio était toute sa vie. Il avait décroché ce poste d'animateur quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il était en poste la nuit de la mort de Buddy Holly, Richie Valens et Big Bopper en janvier 1959 et il adorait être à l'antenne dans des moments aussi cruciaux. L'adrénaline montait d'un cran, les souvenirs ressurgissaient, les auditeurs envahissaient les lignes téléphoniques pour exprimer leur stupéfaction. Dans ces moments, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le public.

-… Pour des siècles et des siècles, Amen.

Le service religieux de l'église catholique se termina à dix heures tapantes et les fidèles sortirent par grappes des lieux, leurs enfants ennuyés les précédant de plusieurs pas. Sur le parvis de l'église, qui irradiait sous le soleil d'août, les jeunes garçons présents à la messe se regroupèrent et s'exclamèrent sur la mort de Marilyn Monroe, sous l'œil désapprobateur du Père Grimes, qui était sorti rejoindre les fidèles. Pour lui, Marilyn Monroe n'était que vulgarité et sexualité débridée.

Mais les jeunes gens n'en avaient que faire du Père Grimes et ils continuèrent leur conversation, les plus âgés d'entre eux résistant à l'envie de griller une cigarette dont le paquet déformait la poche de leurs vestons. Le groupe était en majorité composé de garçons entre treize et seize ans aux cheveux gominés et aux allures de Teddy Boy, malgré leurs tenues respectables que leurs parents les obligeaient à revêtir et ce, ignorant leurs protestations.

- Vous avez vus _Certains l'aiment chaud_? demanda Billy Salinger à la ronde. Vous savez, cette scène ou Marilyn…

Il se tut en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le Père Grimes. Un regard à vous faire chier dans votre froc. Billy était le plus jeune de la bande – il venait tout juste de fêter ses treize ans – et il ne possédait pas le cran de son frère aîné Jack, qui se tenait à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se souciait peu du Père Grimes, décrivant les scènes de Marilyn dans les divers films dans lesquels elle tenait la vedette. Son attention fut détournée un instant par une superbe Cadillac rouge étincelante, qui circulait sur Main Street et il s'exclama, ayant temporairement oublié qu'il se trouvait sur le parvis d'une église :

- Putain, vous avez vus cette bagnole? Elle est d'enfer, nom de Dieu!

Horrifié, Billy jeta un regard en direction du Père Grimes, qui heureusement pour Jack, était plongé dans une conversation avec Jill et Henry, leurs parents. Jack s'en tirait toujours.

Après le passage de la magnifique Cadillac, Jack reporta la conversation sur Marilyn Monroe, disant que son film préféré dans lequel l'actrice tenait la vedette, était Les _Désaxés_, en partie parce qu'il adorait Clark Gable qui jouait aux côtés de Marilyn, mais aussi parce qu'il avait lu pratiquement tous les ouvrages d'Arthur Miller qui était un de ses écrivains favoris. Malgré ses airs rebelles, Jack passait la plupart de ses temps libres le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il venait de terminer _Manhattan Transfer_ de John Dos Passos et se n'en était pas encore remis.

Les autres garçons – Peter Wilson, Chuck Dawson, Jim Goldsmith, Frank Portman et Charles White – y allèrent aussi de leurs commentaires; pour un le meilleur film de Norma Jeane était _Certains l'aiment chaud, _pour d'autres _Clash by night, _pour certains _Les hommes préfèrent les blondes._ Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Marilyn Monroe avait marqué le monde du cinéma et qu'il en serait probablement ainsi pour de nombreuses années encore.

Au snack-bar sur Main Street, non loin de l'église, le juke-box déversait le récent succès de Dee Dee Sharp _Mashed Potato Time_, sélectionné par Marianne Woolworth qui était venue boire un ice-cream soda, en profitant du même coup pour feuilleter l'édition spéciale du journal. La jeune femme était assise sur une banquette, le dos recourbé pour lire le journal. Tout autour d'elle, les gens faisaient de même, s'arrachant les exemplaires disponibles. Marianne lut les petits articles le plus vite possible et referma le journal d'un coup sec, le pliant en deux et le déposant sur le comptoir. Il disparut aussitôt, emparé par une main sortie de nulle part. La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit que la main en question appartenait à Zac Morgan, un garçon qui l'avait déjà courtisé. Il lisait le journal avec avidité, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les yeux. Marianne se demandait s'il ne l'avait simplement pas vue, trop occupé à s'accaparer le journal ou s'il l'ignorait délibérément.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir longtemps sur le sujet, puisque Paul Wilwood entra dans le drugstore, clamant que Marilyn Monroe était morte. Comme si quelqu'un l'ignorait encore… Mais Paul aimait attirer l'attention. Marianne avait été au lycée avec lui et c'était le boute-en-train de la classe. Il n'avait pas changé apparemment. Après que toutes les têtes se soient tournées vers lui, l'air de dire qu'ils savaient déjà cette nouvelle depuis des heures, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le juke-box. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce s'emplit de la voix de Little Eva, chantant _The Locomotion_. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le tabouret libre près de Marianne. De l'autre côté, Zac avait délaissé sa lecture et avait haussé un sourcil, observant Paul embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue. Avec peut-être un peu trop d'effusions. Bah, c'était bien fait pour Zac, il n'avait qu'à ne pas ignorer Marianne.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Marilyn Monroe, lança Paul à la jeune femme, en désignant le journal du menton.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, ses cheveux se soulevant, légers et flottant autour de sa tête.

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle. Seulement, c'est la nouvelle du jour et j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de vivre un moment historique.

- C'est probablement le cas, grommela Zac dans son coin.

Il sirotait un Coca-Cola, les yeux baissés sur le comptoir de marbre vert, fissuré ici et là, souvenirs des nombreux plateaux qui y avaient été déposés au fil des années. Le snack-bar avait été ouvert en 1955, deux jours avant la mort de James Dean. Dès les débuts, les jeunes de McGarry s'étaient appropriés cet endroit avec son juke-box coloré qui déversait leurs airs préférés, ses réclames aux couleurs délavés, vestige du passé et son téléviseur posé en hauteur, constamment réglé sur ABC, parce qu'un défaut dans le poste, empêchait de changer de canal. Les clients ne s'en plaignaient pas, se rabattant tout de même avec joie sur _American Bandstand _et_ Maverick, _plutôt que surle_ Ed Sullivan Show _et_ La Quatrième dimension._

Voyant que Zac s'était découvert une fascination sans bornes pour la nouvelle publicité de Kellogg's accrochée au-dessus du comptoir - – _Le meilleur à vous, chaque matin –_ Marianne décida de casser la glace. Plus loin, trônait la réclame de la barre de chocolat Baby Ruth, avec son emballage rouge à lequel la jeune femme trouvait une couleur de sang frais. Ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle n'avait jamais songé à y goûter, malgré que son petit frère Sonny adorait et en consommait en quantité industrielle, ayant en permanence des petits morceaux de chocolat accrochés aux lèvres.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, dit-elle à Zac.

C'était nul et aujourd'hui la règle d'or était qu'on ne parle que de Marilyn Monroe, mais c'était la première phrase qui était venu à l'esprit de Marianne.

- Je reviens du Connecticut, lui apprit le garçon.

Marianne arrondit ses grands yeux bleus, dans une expression bien à elle et Zac ne put résister à l'envie de sourire. C'était rafraîchissant de lui parler en cette journée trop chaude et emplie du deuil de l'actrice. Le 5 août 1962, resterait probablement gravée dans l'imaginaire des gens pendant longtemps. Ils diraient à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore nés, qu'eux, ils avaient assistés à cette triste journée, où tout le pays ne parlait que de Marilyn Monroe et que ses films étaient projetés sur écran géant, la pellicule montrant des images d'outre-tombe d'une actrice légendaire.

- Qu'est-tu allé faire au Connecticut? demanda Marianne.

- Rien de bien intéressant. Je voulais me tirer d'ici. Et puis, je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de te voir au bras de John Sheridan.

Après avoir dit cela, il sortit un paquet de cigarette froissé de la poche de ses jeans crades et s'en alluma une, en offrant à son amie, qui l'accepta, portant la cigarette à ses lèvres dénudées de rouge à lèvres. Pour la centième fois, Zac se demanda comment se serait d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il détestait l'habitude des filles de se mettre une tonne de rouge à lèvres et d'en laisser des traces sur tout ce qu'elles portaient à leur bouche : les serviettes en papier dans les restaurants, les verres dans lesquels elles buvaient et la figure de leur petit ami.

Un peu embarrassée, Marianne jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Paul, qui était à son tour plongé dans le journal, véritable tapisserie de photos de Marilyn Monroe. John Sheridan, était son ex-petit ami, celui pour lequel elle avait repoussé les avances de Zac. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que c'était ridicule. Ça avait été très bref avec John et ça n'avait pas été le nirvana.

- Je ne suis plus avec Johnny depuis des lustres, annonça-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

Zac esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

La jeune femme rougit. Bon, il l'avait mis en garde plusieurs fois, lui répétant que ça ne fonctionnerait pas et essayant de faire rompre le couple. Mais elle avait préférée se fier à son instinct et accorder le bénéfice du doute à John. Erreur monumentale. Elle tira une bouffée de sa cigarette pour se donner une contenance et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant pourquoi Meg Burden, la serveuse qui travaillait aujourd'hui n'était pas encore venue prendre sa commande. Il est vrai que le restaurant était bondé et que la pauvre fille ne chômait pas. L'estomac dans les talons, Marianne fut soulagé en voyant Meg venir dans sa direction et commanda un cheeseburger et des frites.

Marianne et Zac parlèrent un long moment, tout en mangeant. Tout autour d'eux, les clients agités se précipitaient sur les exemplaires disponibles du journal, arrosaient leurs frites croustillantes de ketchup et sélectionnaient des chansons au juke-box. Paul s'était éclipsé, probablement dépité que Marianne ne lui ait pas accordé toute l'attention qu'il désirait. La jeune femme était plongée dans sa conversation avec Zac, qui heureusement ne tournait pas qu'autour de Marilyn Monroe. Après avoir entendue ses frères en parler autour de la table pendant le déjeuner, Marianne avait atteint son seuil de tolérance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'affiche de la blonde actrice, accrochée devant elle et se fit la réflexion que Marilyn Monroe venait d'entrer dans les légendes du cinéma.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, ponctuant les dernières heures d'une journée marquante pour les Etats-Unis. À Brentwood, Los Angeles, au 12305 Fifth Helena Drive, une foule de curieux, véritable amalgame de gens de tous âges, s'était rassemblée devant la maison de l'actrice, alors que le vent provenant du désert, semait les effluves des eucalyptus au-dessus de la foule.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, sur la côte est, à McGarry, petite ville paisible et sans histoire, des centaines de gens étaient touchés par la mort de Norma Jeane Baker. Dans quelques heures, le crépuscule tomberait et la mélancolie de cette journée planerait dans le ciel étoilé, tel un vent chaud semant un parfum d'eucalyptus.


End file.
